boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 7
This is the 7th episode of Season 2 of BoBoiBoy and the 20th episode overall in the series. Summary Fang can’t remember why Ochobot faints every time he sees him, while Adu Du gets his revenge with the Y Emotion Pistol. Plot BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya, and Gopal including Tok Aba started listen to Fang explanation. But, Fang said that he didn't remember what had happened between him and Ochobot. That made BoBoiBoy and his friend disappointed. BoBoiBoy wondered how Fang can forget what had happened. Fang said again that he didn't remember how Fang can get his power. Gopal mocked Fang and that made him angry. Yaya told BoBoiBoy to bring Ochobot back home. Gopal told Fang to beat him if BoBoiBoy didn't block him. That made Fang so angry again, this time he'll be about to use the Shadow Eagle to eat him. Later in Tok Aba's house, BoBoiBoy accompanying Ochobot in his room. Then, Ochobot dreamed that someone attacked him then made Ochobot woke up from his faint and hugged BoBoiBoy. Ochobot told BoBoiBoy about his dream and asked Ochobot to rest. Meanwhile in Adu Du's Hiding Box, Adu Du was thinking something while walking. Probe accompanying Adu Du beside him. 7 hours later, Probe was seen wearing the pyjamas. Adu Du still thought something. Probe admonished Adu Du what was he thinking for seven hours. Adu Du said that he was thinking about BoBoiBoy. Probe said that Adu Du missed BoBoiBoy. That made Adu Du angry and he threw a mug to Probe. He said again that he was thinking how to defeat BoBoiBoy. He said again that this was season two. Many episodes he tried to defeat BoBoiBoy, but failed. He said again that he dried from getting an idea. That made Probe splashing some water to Adu Du. Then, Adu Du was angry. After that, Probe said that he got an idea. Adu Du asked Probe what was that. Probe said that they could recycle Adu Du asked him what is recycle. Probe began his teach to Adu Du about recycle. He asked Adu Du how many bottles he uses every day. Adu Du said 5 bottles every day. He asked again what Adu Du does with the bottle after drinking. Adu Du said that he throw it anywhere. That made Sir Probe angry. He asked Adu Du to pretend if 7 billion people in the world did like that. was teaching Adu Du]]He said that the Earth will full with bottles. Actually, Adu Du didn't understand what was Probe saying Probe said that recycle is taking a used thing and use it again. Finally, Adu Du understood him. Adu Du gave an example by throwing with the same mug many times but with a smile. Then, he asked Computer to send many mug to the factory and asked them to give back the money. But, Adu Du wondered what was related between recycle and defeating BoBoiBoy. Probe said that they could recycle the old idea. Adu Du like the idea in Episode 22. But, Adu Du asked Probe that the audience will bored if they used the same idea. Probe said that the audience will not realize that because Probe had changed to pink, but audience didn't realize it. So, they agreed to use the idea in that episode to defeat BoBoiBoy. in Ochobot's dream.]]Ochobot had his dream again. This time, he dreamed that Fang attacked him and took him. That made Ochobot delirious. BoBoiBoy want to split into three, but failed and hitted the ceiling. This is the first time that BoBoiBoy failed to do one of his power. Ochobot woke up and asked BoBoiBoy why he made noise in the morning, but BoBoiBoy said that Ochobot was noisy. Ochobot told BoBoiBoy about his dream. He asked BoBoiBoy whether Fang is evil or not. BoBoiBoy told Ochobot to not think bad of him. Next day in Rintis Island Primary School, BoBoiBoy told about Ochobot to his friends. BoBoiBoy, Ying and Gopal started to think bad of Fang. Yaya advised them to not accuse without proof. Then, Fang entered the class. Gopal came to Fang and asked Fang if he have the debt. Fang answered that Gopal have some debt with him. Gopal said that he will pay it tomorrow. BoBoiBoy came to Fang and accused him. He said that Fang took Ochobot and took his power. Fang said that he didn't remember. BoBoiBoy and Fang started to fight.Then, Yaya fined them. Behind Yaya, they fought. But, if & Fang was fined by Yaya.]]Yaya looked at them, they pretended to be kind. Suddenly, Adu Du called BoBoiBoy with speaker. That made Fang and BoBoiBoy fell. He warned that he will shoot BoBoiBoy's school. Stanley, Amar Deep, Iwan and Gopal was happy because they will be in holiday if their school was destroyed. But Yaya was about to write their names and Adu Du will destroy them too. Then, Gopal told them to not do that. Then, Probe pushed Adu Du because he violated the rules by stepping on the grass. Adu Du shot the sign. : Enough! I'm the only evil character in this series!]] BoBoiBoy and his friends including Fang came to Adu Du. BoBoiBoy and Fang still fought. BoBoiBoy said Fang was evil, and Fang said BoBoiBoy was evil. Then, Adu Du interrupted them by saying that he was the only evil character in this series. Ying and Yaya asked Adu Du and Probe why they came at their school. Adu Du said that he wanted to shoot BoBoiBoy and his friends using Y Emotion Pistol. BoBoiBoy and Ying said that they can avoid that shot. Probe lied by saying that the teacher was coming, so they looked at the back. So, Adu Du used the opportunity to shoot BoBoiBoy and his friends and lastly, Adu Du and Probe managed to shoot BoBoiBoy. After a few minutes, Adu Du was missing from that place. BoBoiBoy and his friends wondered why the pistol didn't make any effect for them. Later in the Hiding Box, Probe asked Adu Du why he didn't destroyed BoBoiBoy directly. Adu Du said that he deliberately did that. Then, Probe didn't believe that was his boss. So, he became a shaman to release the ghost from Adu Du's body. He was angry and said let them go. After that, BoBoiBoy and his friends walked towards their homes. Gopal guessed that his pistol were broken. Fang said that Adu Du was afraid of him. BoBoiBoy and Ying were angry of Fang and said again that he is evil. Gopal asked Yaya to write Fang's name, but she disappeared of that place. They wondered where was she. Then, Yaya was seen laughing uncontrollably. Ying asked what was wrong with she, but suddenly Ying behaved like attacked by electric shock. Adu Du said that was the effect of Y Emotion Pistol. Ying was in coward emotion, Yaya laughed unstoppablely, Fang in soft emotion, BoBoiBoy in despair emotion and Gopal in stylish emotion. Adu Du said that they will lose of memory forever and ever. Probe asked Adu Du for celebrating their victory. Adu Du said again that was just the first phase. He will launch the second phase later. In Tok Aba's shop, Ochobot came and offer Tok Aba for helping him. He asked how are him, Ochobot said that he was in good condition. Tok Aba said it was alright because he can ask BoBoiBoy for help. Then, BoBoiBoy came with despair emotion. Then, Fang came. Without wasting time, Tok Aba immediately close Ochobot's eyes with handkerchief. Ying, Yaya and Gopal came too. Tok Aba wondered why they behaved like that, and asked them for discussing. Because of the crazy emotion, the discussion can't be done. Tok Aba asked them to focus. Trivia *Season 2, Episodes 7 and 11 are the most appeared dressed Probe (3 times) (Pyjamas, Teacher, Shaman). *Third Time Adu Du wake up Computer from sleeping (S2, Episode 3, S2, Episode 6). *Second Time Fang's glasses screen is color red (S2, Episode 1). *This sequels to it's previous episode. *Viewers who did not understand Malay thought it was unknown as to how Adu Du grew back to normal after he was shrunk in the previous episode. Actually, near the end of the previous episode before Adu Du was attacked by the Mother Fly, Adu Du said that he will have to make the shrinking potion antidote again, which is how he returned to normal size. *Adu Du breaks the fourth wall multiple times. **He says to Probe that the viewers might know that they are using the same ploy again and might get bored. **He states that he is “the only evil character in the series”. **He has a DVD set of BoBoiBoy containing Season 1, Episode 11. *Second time Probe said "The teacher's here, the teacher's here!" (S1, Episode 8). *This is the first episode where the Canteen Lady appeared outside the flashbacks, she appeared in the flashbacks of S2, Episode 3 and 6. *This is the first episode where an DVD set of an episode of the series appeared, perhaps the reason .]]why Adu Du and Probe used the same concept in the Liquid X for the Y Emotion Pistol. ** Although he was holding Episode 11, some scenes of the next episode also appeared. *In the Disney Channel version, Animonsta Studios didn't reuse the actual voices in the dub of Season 1, Episode 12, instead, it was recorded again, so BoBoiBoy stated Hurricane Ball instead of Amazing Storm Ball. *When Fang was thinking about BoBoiBoy's question about Ochobot, clips from Season 2, Episodes 1, 2, 5 and 6 appeared in his flashback. *Second episode where BoBoiBoy wore his sleeping clothes (S2, Episode 5). *The setting of the episode happened in three days, with the shortest day when Adu Du and Probe created their plans by Recycling. *Like Fang in the Malaysian Dub, BoBoiBoy's English voice went deeper as Wong Wai Kay reached his puberty stage. ** He voiced BoBoiBoy until Season 2, Episode 9. Video ms:Musim 2, Episod 7 id:Musim 2, Episod 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2